The Kaltherian Regency
The Kaltherian Regency A Confederation of States aligned under the rule of the Regent. Origins The katherian Regency was formed when Regent Drogon Kaltherian was crowned during the great war. This great war between the city states of The Konosian Peninsula raged for 100 years. Since the end of the war and beginning of the regency the cause for the war has been lost. Government The Regency is ruled by the Regent, usually with a Lord or Lady prefix. The Regent has a council of specialists and experts to both guide the regent and enforce their decisions in that field. The Nation is divided into 16 States which are divided into Districts which are divided into Cities. Each of these has a representative nobel that sits on the Royal Convention, a collection of representatives from around the Empire. The Convention members are either inherited via nobility or elected by the locals. The States all hold a certain amount of autonomy and have unique local governments. The Convention has 80 members capable of voting and 12 non voting members. The Convention administrates day to day and internal affairs of the nation, while the regent holds Veto power and say of international Affairs. The Regent acts as the global representative for the nation and voice of the people, as well as the head of the military to some degree. Although their military role is usually administered to the Master of War, a member of the royal Council. The Current Regent of Kaltheria is Lady Regent Lee Kallis of Konos. Culture The people of Kaltheria are a highly independent people, valuing hard work and self dedication. The people are often broken down into three regions. The Coastal people living on the edge of Konosia tend to be very stubborn and stuck in their ways. The More inland regions of Konosia tend to be more curious and experimental, exploring new technology and being more accepting of foreigners. The islanders are further broken down into two groups, the colonials and locals. The locals were small insular communities that were forced into the regency as partial citizens, and the colonials. The Colonies The Regency has two Colonies, The island of Aurial & Gifmol. Aurial acts as a trade port between Kaltheria, Tsiltung, and The Blaze of the Blazing Remnant. Gifmol being more distant sends trading vessels to Vaitian and is mostly for whaling and military training, hosting the largest of the Kaltherian Militrary bases. Geography Colder northern islands, Coastal regions, comprised of long beaches and cliffs, and forested inland. Inhabitants: The people tend on the shorter side of 4-5 feet tall (1.3-1.6 meters) With fair skin, light hair colors. These people are in two groups, the continentals and islanders. Continent Kaltherians are slightly broader in shoulders and have slightly darker hair and eye colors. The islanders are fairer and have almost translucent skin with odd colored hair, from red and white, to green and teal. Technology The Regency values technology and has funded its sciences well, with steam powered ships and and musket weaponry. There primary power source is oil. Vitae Suptik, a Naturalist, industrialist, and philosopher discovered a process to convert the fat of animals into a highly volatile oil capable of being used as fuel. The Primary Targets for these process are Whales and a Mountain creature called a Trokin, a large feathered Reptile capable of flight and producing a spray of flame from its mouth. Whale oil is plentiful but of lower quality and more expensive to process. Trokin Oil Is high quality and requires almost no processing to be used, but they are incredibly dangerous and hard to find, making their oil rare and reserved for military uses. Above Average Ship Building Weapons Metallurgy Average Construction Melee Weapons Appliances Below Average Airships Farming Medicine Category:Aeras